Last Chance To Lose Your Keys
by SunshineSparkles
Summary: AU. Condor Prep gets a new student and nobody will ever be the same. Rated for mild language. CHANNY.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the characters. I do own the madeups though. Because I made them. I also don't own _Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't_. Brand New does. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**From:** JLivingston

**To: **CareyWebster

**Subject:** Just a Friendly Fair Warning about the New Student

Hey there Carey just wanted to give you a heads up. The new transfer should be getting to you today, and he's fresh out of Carleton, so hopefully he shouldn't give you any problems. If you haven't met him already, just be on the lookout for a guy in the center of a crowd, he feeds of attention. And he'll try and start a fight, so make sure teachers are on guard for that. Hmm, I think that'll be all. Maybe he won't even give you guys any problems, the rehab could've fixed him. If you need any help on how to discipline him, just shoot me a response. Let me know how he does!

-Message Sent-

**From:** CareyWebster

**To: **JLivingston

**Subject: **Re: Just A Friendly Fair Warning About The New Student

Thanks Jerry, he shouldn't be a problem. His parents have told me all about him, and well, if he does step out of line, just one bit, I'll have Connie and the other deans deal with him. But from what I hear, Carleton was exactly what he needed. Now that he's off the stuff, he should be better. If not, well, I'm not afraid to send him back there. But thanks for the warning. :-)

-Message Sent-

**From: **JLivingston

**To:** CareyWebster

**Subject: **Re: Re: Just A Friendly Fair Warning About The New Student

No problem. If he had been sent to any other school I wouldn't have cared, but you have been my friend for all these years, I had to let you know. Speaking of friendship, I hear Harry and th-…

* * *

**Chad**

I cranked up the volume of my stereo as high as it could go as I took the long way to school. School. Pfft. There's something I didn't think I'd be saying for a while. After being locked away for all those months…I never thought I was getting out.

Okay, so most people wouldn't call it being locked away, but it was bad enough. The food was terrible, and half the people there were batshit. But not me. I was perfect.

I just made stupid decisions.

Once my parents finally sprung me, I was still treated like a monster. So I had a bad episode once and beat up some kid. Big freaking deal. I was seventeen. I'm allowed to make mistakes every now and again. What sucked the most was being told that I wouldn't be going back to Pacific School of the Arts anymore. I had to go to normal school. With normal, less talented kids.

Granted, it wasn't public school. No way was I going anywhere with those bumpkins. But to me, Condor Prep sounded just as bad. No place for me to showcase my talent. I plan on being the greatest actor of my generation some day, and I'm not going to get my start at some place called Condor Prep.

My parents said it was my punishment for my _decisions _that I made. To have to go to a school where the closest thing they have to arts is a theatre club, show choir, and marching band. They were all about getting into the best schools.

To me, life was about being known. You're nobody if everybody doesn't know your name. That's how I like to live. And at PSA, I was a goddamn legend. Well, that was after I beat up that kid, but even before that, I was practically a celebrity in those halls. And now I've got to start from square one.

"_I am heaven sent, don't you dare forget. I am all you ever wanted, what all the other boys all promised. Sorry I told I just needed you to know. I think in decimals in dollars, I am the cause to all your problems, shelter from cold. We are never alone. Coordinate brain to mouth then ask me what it's like to have myself so figured out. I Wish I knew."_

I couldn't have said it better myself. But of course, Jesse Lacey did it first. Whatever. I still think it suits me perfectly.

I grabbed my Ray Bans from the glove compartment to shield my eyes from the Californian sun and flipped the switch to pull the top down on my car. It was a pretty sweet one, if I do say so myself. Sort of a bribe from my grandparents, that I wouldn't get in trouble so much. The least I could do was use it to its full extent, as I could already see myself getting in trouble by the end of the day.

Not that I planned on anything. Trouble seemed to find me most of the time. But more on that later. I was preparing for my entrance. This was the first time these kids would be seeing my face, and I had to make sure it would be memorable.

"_This is the craze only we can bestow. This is the price you pay for loss of control. This is the break in the ground. This is the closest of calls. This is the reason you're alone. This is the reason you fall!"_

I got out of the car, singing along to every word in the damn song, and pulled my jacket and bag from the back seat. The longer I took, the more people I got eyeing me and the car. As I walked away from the convertible, not bothering to put the top back down, I realized something.

Everyone was staring. Mission accomplished.

**Tawni**

"I heard he was in jail for stabbing a kid."

"Well, I heard he's like, schizophrenic or something and he's been locked in a crazy house for five years."

"His parents probably brought a new library, that's why they're letting him in. I hope I don't have any classes with him. I don't need a psycho trying to kill me. Think of how much stress that's gonna bring for me, and my grades will suffer, and I'll never get into Yale."

I couldn't help but role my eyes at the foolishness of my friends. It was just a new kid. No need for everyone to forget about what was most important.

"Guys, I didn't call you here for this emergency meeting to talk about the crazy new kid, alright?" And just like that, my loyal friends focused their attention right where it needed to be: on me of course.

Penelope was the first to speak up. "Oh, right Tawn. I'm sorry, my brother was talking about him on the ride over. Now what was it?"

Of course Brittney and Nicole were next, and did that weird, speaking at the same time thing. Remind me to never befriend twins anymore. These two just had impeccable taste, I couldn't pass them up.

"Sorry Tawni, won't happen again."

It reminded me of that one scary movie. What's the name? Um, right, The Shiney or something.

I shook the creepy movie thoughts out of my head and presented them with the crisis of the day. Scratch that, of the year.

"Look at this!" I exclaimed as I whipped out my last tube of Coco Moco Coco lipstick. The three of them gave a loud gasp and Nicole even offered me water.

"Thanks so much. I just," I paused to take a quick drink and noticed someone's loud music playing in the distance, "I've tried as hard as I can to get my daddy to buy the company that makes it, but he just refuses to do so. What if this is the last one that I'll ever get?! And I'm already down to the last nub. I just don't know what I'll do."

It was then that I realized not only had they not been listening to me anymore, but that loud music had gotten even louder. Whoever it was was parked in our parking lot, in _his_ parking spot.

Gasp. "He's in Braden's spot."

"I don't even care, look at him. He's so edible."

For once, I agreed with them on a guy. This, I don't even know what to call him, looked like he stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue and was doused in whatever it is they use to make male models so hott.

I had to make things clear. "He's mine." The girls quickly turned their attention back to me and nodded meekly. They knew the drill. Whoever calls the guy first gets to go for him. It was how Brittney managed to snag Braden, but I won't even get into that now. Compared to the New Guy though, Braden may as well have been some kid from Barney.

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to go talk to him, right now." As I pushed my way through the crowd, I noticed that the New Guy didn't really pay attention to anyone as he walked up the stairs. He just kept walking with that 'Devil May Care' attitude that usually didn't work for me, but was totally working right now. I was in love from only one glance. I could already see us walking down the aisle, Tawni Hart and…New Guy.

"Um, Tawni?" I looked down and saw Penelope pointing to the other side of the steps. "Why is New Guy making eyes with Allison Munroe?"

I couldn't believe it. As much as I wanted her to be telling a lie, it was as true as day. New Guy stopped dead in his tracks in front of none other than Allison Munroe, Ms. Perfect. He had sort of a confused smile on his lips, and she was none the wiser that the love of my life was giving her the smile meant for me.

"UGH."

If that's what he liked the fine. Tawni Hart can be perfect to. You just wait.

**Chad**

My entrance had gone better than I had hoped. There were at least 200 students sitting in front of the school waiting for homeroom to begin who saw me pull up. Some whipped out their iPhones to snap pictures; some called me out from their spot in the crowd. I guess I got what I wanted.

There was nothing to memorable about the people though. They all looked similar, like the lived and breathed J Crew. Well except one.

As soon as I laid eyes on her, I couldn't take them away. There was something about her…like I had seen her before somewhere. A girl that cute, you think I'd recognize her from anywhere. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

To stop myself from looking like a fool any longer, I shook it off and made my way to the front desk to get my schedule sorted out.

"Before you go anywhere, Headmistress Webster would like a moment with you." The lady at the front desk was nice enough; I figured I'd go check out the office which I'd probably be spending most of my time at.

"No problem. I can't be in trouble yet, can I?" I joked and flashed my signature grin.

"Of course not Mr. Cooper. Just, uh, standard procedure, that's all." I could tell by her slight pause that my smile had an effect on her. Good. Still got it.

I took a seat at the Headmistress' desk and looked around at the room. Pretty boring if you asked me. If I was going to be spending a lot of time here, things were going to have to change.

"Ah, Chad Cooper, there you are. I've heard a lot about you young man," she said as she entered the room. I just gave her a look that hopefully expressed my boredom and waited for her to get on with whatever it was she needed to get on with.

"Right, you're probably wondering what you're here about. Well, I just wanted to let you know that we are happy to have a student as bright as you, and here at Condor Preparatory, we are willing to look past your past mistakes. But don't think you can get away with the things you did before here young man. Three strikes and you're out. And because you're a special case, your parents have agreed to send you back to Carleton if needed. I hope I am making myself clear Mr. Cooper."

I couldn't believe it. This bitch was threatening me. "I'm clean Headmistress, don't worry about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got class to get to. Don't wanna be late. I'm not sure if that counts as one of your little s_trikes_ or not."

"It does not, but if you ever enter the student parking lot in such a fashion as you did this morning, that will be. Condor students live above reproach Mr. Cooper. I don't want to see you in my office again, you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes once more and walked out of the office as fast as I could. Threatening me. Pfft. My dad could sue the pants off of her and this school in three seconds flat. She didn't know who she was dealing with.

Navigating the halls wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and as much as I hate to admit it, the classes weren't too terrible. Making friends was easy enough. Everyone was either talking about my 'grand entrance' or questioning me about my past. Of course I lied about it. Went along with anything they asked. It only made them like me more.

By fourth period chemistry, I went to prison, robbed a bank, and committed grand theft auto. And managed to score a few numbers in the process. The one person I think I could actually stand to hang out with outside of this place turned out to be my lab partner, Portlyn.

She was pretty hott, but had been dating some guy, Nicko or something since birth. Chad Dylan Cooper is nobody's sloppy seconds.

"Where are you gonna sit at lunch?" she asked as we cleared away our lab station.

"I'm not sure yet. I mean, I've gotten offers, but I haven't really had a chance to talk to anyone, to see if they're anyone I would mind spending the next 45 minutes with," I admitted.

Portlyn laughed and grabbed her phone. "Well, you're more than welcome to come sit with me and my friends." She looked up at the sound of the bell. "Well, I'm off, gotta go find the boy. I'll save you a seat, if you make up your mind. Later Coop."

I laughed at the fact that in less than an hour, she had already gotten on to nickname basis with me. She was definitely friendship material.

As I made my way to the cafeteria, I noticed more and more people were stopping to talk to me. I didn't really pay them any attention though, because I had finally found her. The girl from earlier.

"Hold that thought," I told the kid talking to me and made my way through the long line until I reached her.

"So, you're gonna let me pay for your lunch today, alright?" I said, working my charm on her. She turned around, a bit startled, and gave me a quick smile. I swear, my heart skipped a beat, and I didn't even know that was possible.

"It's alright. Besides, I think someone else wants to have a chat with you." She pointed behind me and I saw a guy making a beeline for me.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I whispered in her direction. She shook her head and continued in the line to grab her food as I stood my ground and waited for him to approach me.

"Are you the kid with the shiny new convertible?!" he asked.

I smirked and crossed my arms in front of me. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Hmm, you must be the new kid. I guess you didn't know that was my spot." I could tell be the tone of his voice that he wasn't planning on letting me off that easily.

"I didn't realize they assigned spots around here. Though, you seem to have gotten some all over your face." Lame, I know. But I had to stand my ground. Let this doofus know I wasn't afraid of his steroid taking ass.

"Look kid, we've got rules around here. In fact, I want to take the time out to introduce myself properly." Before I could realize what had happened, the guy got me, square in the jaw. "I'm Braden Samuels. Welcome to the CP bitch!"

I stood up and regained my composure as the coward walked away, laughing it up with his friends. In seconds my reputation was dropping down to practically nothing and I had to change that quickly.

"Oh really? Let me introduce myself to you as well," I mustered and gave him a punch of my own. I could feel the blood on my fist almost instantly after making contact with his face and knew I probably broke his nose. That'll teach him.

"I'm Chad Dylan-"

"COOPER, MY OFFICE, NOW!" Everyone in the cafeteria turned around and saw Headmistress Webster fuming at the doors to the cafeteria.

"Someone get Samuels to a nurse, and then to my office as well. Pronto!"

I was probably about to get in a heaping of trouble, but I knew I had left a mark.

"That Chad Dylan Cooper kid is such a badass."

"Did you see how fast Braden went down?!"

"Awe. Some."

I even got a smirk from the girl.

I'm starting to think strike one was worth it.

* * *

**From: **TawniHart

**To: **NicoleSmith

**Subject: **OMG

So, did u c how hard he hit him?! Like nite in shining armor or wat? :D

-Message Sent-

**From: **NicoleSmith

**To:** TawniHart

**Subject:** Re: OMG

Yah. Poor Britt, she's crying ova braden. And OMG CHAD, did u c him tlkn 2 that Allison chick b4 Braden found him??? I think he likes her.

-Message Sent-

**From:** TawniHart

**To:** NicoleSmith

**Subject: **Re: Re: OMG

OMG WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

-Message Sent-

* * *

So what did you guys think? Should I continue? And don't worry, there will be Sonny POV. I promise :D


End file.
